Caught On Tape
by RileysHell
Summary: Birthday party, late night, no memory. Jane and Maura wake up after a drunken night and can't remember a thing. Luckily the video camera can explain a few things. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hey guys! I know it's been a while... actually, more than a while. But sometimes real life gets in the way of everything. But I'm back.  
The idea for this one came to me months ago, but I haven't had the energy to write at all until now. And then my beta (Beetle!:p) started pushing me and annoying me and forced me to write this. Trust me, she was cruel! :) No... not really. But she forced me to write it, and in the end I'm glad she did.

So let's get started.  
Jane and Maura with no memory of last night... Aaand...action!

* * *

The second she opens her eyes, she has to close them again. The sun is shining directly in her face through the window. She silently groans as she starts to feel the pain in her neck. Her head is about to explode and her stomach is twisting and turning. She's never felt so sick in her life. Her hand tries to block the sun while she opens her eyes again. She's staring at the back of her couch. Why the hell is she on the couch and not in her bed? Then she feels the familiar taste of stale alcohol in her mouth.

"Oh God…"

She takes a deep breath and it's even hard to breathe.

"What?"

Another voice makes her lift her head. A pool of blonde waves is spread across her stomach, and she freezes.

"What the hell?"

A head is slowly being lifted from her stomach and one very tired hazel eye looks at her.

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping! Why are you sleeping…on top of me?"

Maura looks around, from the stomach she's been resting on, to the arm on her shoulder and finally back up to Jane's face.

"I don't know" she breathes out.

"But everything hurts. Why does everything hurt?"

Jane shakes her head as she's slowly realizing how Maura is positioned between her legs.

"I don't know."

When she starts to look around, she's shocked. The floor in her apartment is filled with beer bottles (some not quite empty), empty pizza boxes, the contents of what looks like several bags of chips, balloons, jackets, shoes and something she doesn't even want to know what is. Maura starts to giggle and catches Jane's eyes again.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing a tie around your head?"

Jane moves a hand to her forehead and finds a soft fabric wrapped around her head. She pulls it off and starts to laugh.

"I don't know. But I think the two bottles of tequila might have something to do with all of this."

Maura's eyes widen and she turns her head to the table next to the couch. Two bottles of tequila, a couple of wine bottles, even more chips and food.

"Oh my God! What happened last night?"

She sits up, obviously in just as much pain as Jane. Her eyes wander over the floor and the mess.

"I have no idea. I can't remember a thing" Jane replies as she sits up as well.

"And why are you wearing my clothes?" she asks when she notices one of her old t-shirts and sweatpants on Maura.

Maura looks down at herself and smiles.

"I don't know…"

Jane turns her head towards the kitchen where a large banner catches her eyes.

"Oh right… Frankie's birthday party…"

Maura turns on the couch and smiles when she sees the banner.

"Right, I remember! We were at the Dirty Robber. At least I think we were at some point."

"Probably" Jane sighs as she shifts her leg from Maura's lap.

She hasn't even noticed how her legs had been wrapped around Maura.

"But why can't I remember anything? What did you make me drink last night?" Maura asks and looks at Jane.

"Me? You're blaming this on me?" Jane laughs.

Maura shrugs her shoulders, smiling at Jane to indicate that yes of course she is to blame.

"I only ordered wine."

"Yeah, sure. But something tells me there was a party here last night. Who knows what you were drinking then."

Jane nods towards the tequila, and Maura smiles.

"True… I admit you might have a point. But according to the number of shoes I don't think we're alone."

Jane's eyes search the floor and find four pairs of shoes, three of them are not hers.

"Then where the hell are they?"

She has to use a lot of energy to swing her legs down onto the floor and get up from the couch. But she immediately falls back down, and Maura reaches out to catch her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just dizzy. And sick…" Jane groans.

Standing up, if only for a second, made her want to throw up, and she desperately fights it. Maura makes sure she's really okay before standing up.

"I'll get you some water. Actually, I'll get us both some water…"

She actually rolls her eyes before she walks over to the kitchen, and Jane laughs at the sight. Her head still wants to explode, and she racks her brain for any memory at all from the previous night. She can only remember being at the Robber for a while with Frankie, Frost, Korsak, Maura, her mother and Tommy. But she has no idea how long, and her apartment is solid evidence that something happened here last night.

"Uh, Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this your video camera?"

Jane looks at the video camera on the counter in her kitchen.

"No, I don't have one."

"Neither do I" Maura says.

"Give it to me, there might be something on it."

Maura hands her the camera and returns to the kitchen for their water. Jane turns on the camera and plays one of the last files. Frost and Tommy fill the screen while they are singing along to her stereo, and Frankie is dancing in front of them. It's obvious none of them are the least bit sober.

"Something interesting on there?" Maura asks as she sits down next to Jane.

"Just the guys dancing and singing, but it is from last night."

Jane goes back and opens a new file and they are suddenly outside in the streets. She is walking with Frost, Tommy, and Maura in the middle of the road. Their arms are linked. Frost suddenly breaks out of formation and disappears between two cars. Frankie, who is obviously filming, runs up to Frost who is throwing up.

"Oh… Frost…" Jane laughs at the very familiar image.

Maura just shakes her head and smiles.

"Poor guy…"

Jane stops the video and returns to the folder with all of the files.

"There's a lot of video here, we might be able to find out what happened last night."

"Should we watch it?" Maura asks a bit worried.

"Of course! You don't want to know what happened last night?"

Jane grins while Maura silently debates with herself.

"Yes, I do. It obviously was a lot of fun judging by what we've seen so far."

"Then it's settled. We'll watch it. I just have to take a shower, cause I smell like whisky…"

Jane carefully stands up again, not so dizzy anymore, and heads for her bedroom.

"Jane, you have something on your neck."

She stops and turns to Maura while she instinctively touches her neck.

"What?"

"A hickey" Maura smiles.

"What!?"

Jane rushes over to the mirror and starts laughing when she sees the big, red mark on her neck.

"Oh, come on! Who the hell did this?"

"Maybe we'll find out on the video?" Maura suggests.

"I'm not sure I even want to find out…" Jane sighs and walks away.

Behind her, Maura starts to clean up, and Jane is about to object. She decides not to; she he knows it's a waste of time and that Maura will just continue. When she reaches her bedroom, she stops. Three grown men are sleeping in her bed. Tommy lies on the left side with his arm hanging outside the bed, Frost in the middle on his back, and Frankie on the right. She carefully walks back to the living room and picks up the video camera.

"Maura, you have to see this, but be quiet!"

She motions Maura to follow her and starts recording as they tip toe back to the bedroom. Maura starts to laugh silently when she sees the unusual sight.

"Aw, how cute!" she whispers.

"This is just perfect! They'll never hear the end of this" Jane grins and makes sure to really capture the three drunken men in one tiny bed.

She eventually turns off the camera and hands it over to Maura.

"I'm gonna grab some clothes, we'll go back to your place" she whispers.

Maura nods and goes back to the living room while Jane grabs some clothes from her dresser as quietly as she can. On her way out of the room, she notices a pile of Maura's clothes, which she realizes also smell like whisky, and Jane suddenly understands why Maura is wearing her clothes. She picks them up and leaves the boys, only a little disappointed that she won't be there to see their faces when they wake up.

"I think I know why you are wearing my clothes" she smiles as she enters the kitchen where Maura is emptying beer bottles.

Maura wrinkles her nose by the smell as she accepts the clothes.

"Is that whisky?"

Jane nods.

"Drenched in whisky and wrinkled…" Maura sighs.

It's almost like Jane can see the sorrow and grief on her face. They all know how careful she is with her designer clothes, and Jane knows she must've been pretty drunk to leave her clothes in a pile on the floor.

"They'll be fine. My clothes have survived worse than whisky. Let's go, I wanna see what's on that video camera."

Finally settled on Maura's couch, Jane looks at Maura and smiles.

"You ready?"

Everything about the doctor reveals how nervous she is. The fidgeting fingers, the restlessness, and the lump in her throat she repeatedly tries to swallow.

"Are you that nervous?" Jane laughs.

"Yes! Not knowing what happened last night is very unsettling. And you have to agree that it is uncomfortable to have to watch this. What if I did something stupid? Or embarrassing?"

"First of all, I don't believe for a second that you did something embarrassing. Me on the other hand… And there is a pause-button, you know. Don't be afraid to use it."

Maura isn't too sure, but caves and nods.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's watch."

Jane smiles and turns towards the screen before she hits the button on the camera.

_**Play**_

"Oh my god, really? Didn't he get the message the first time he tried to hit on her?"

Frankie, Frost and Tommy all turn their heads towards the bar where Maura is talking to a guy.

"Maybe he forgot he already tried" Frankie laughs.

The camera shakes and zooms in on Maura and the slightly drunk and very hopeful man. Maura is politely chit chatting with him while she waits for her drink. Jane suddenly jumps up from her seat and makes her way over to the bar.

"Aaaand there she goes. Dude's in trouble!" Frost laughs.

She stops at the bar behind the man's back and waves for the bartender.

"What's she doing? I thought she was gonna tear his head off?" Frankie asks.

"Don't know" Frost mutters.

The bartender hands her something and she walks up to Maura and the annoying man. A few words escape her lips before she grabs Maura's wrist and drags her away from the man and towards the bathroom.

"That was... way too nice" Frankie comments.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to some ass kicking" Tommy pouts as the camera turns back on him.

This leads to reminiscing about the few times Jane has done something they consider ass kicking. After a few minutes Maura and Jane come back from the bathroom. Maura sits down in the booth next to Tommy while Jane takes a seat at the chair at the end of the table. All eyes are on Maura and Frankie points the camera towards her chest. They have all noticed the writing and Jane casually throws a pen on the table and smiles.

"Property of detective Rizzoli" Frankie reads while Frost and Tommy laugh.

"Oh really? What the hell happened back there?"

_**Pause**_

Maura is the first one to pause the video. She leans back before she turns to Jane who is already looking at her. Then Maura pulls at the hem of the t-shirt she doesn't remember borrowing from Jane and looks down at her chest. She starts giggling and shakes her head.

"You know, this will not come off easily. I will have to carefully choose my outfits the next week."

Jane laughs and looks pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry."

Maura eyes her suspiciously, well aware that the detective isn't always as sincere as she tries to appear.

"Are you really?"

"Nope!" Jane replies immediately with her trademark smirk.

"That's what I thought" Maura smiles.

"It seemed like a lot of fun though. And it probably scared off the guys" Jane adds.

"What if I didn't want to scare them off? What if I had a really interesting conversation with that man and you ruined it by being jealous and over-protective?"

Jane scoffs and shakes her head.

"I wasn't jealous. And did you have a really interesting conversation with him?"

"I might have…"

"My point exactly. You don't even remember the guy! And I know you better than anyone, I saw you weren't interested in him at all."

Maura laughs and turns on the couch.

"So you think you can tell when I'm interested in someone?"

"Yeah. And you weren't interested in that guy" Jane points to the screen.

Maura seems to ponder the response before she makes herself comfortable and faces the screen again.

"Maybe you're right…"

_**Play**_

"Nothing, just a way to get rid of all the creepy guys, since Maura is too damned polite to tell them to buzz off" Jane explains.

Maura is lightly shaking her head.

"And you agreed to this?" Frost asks Maura.

"What choice did I have? She's really strong!"

Jane is practically beaming with pride while the guys laugh.

"So Jane, that hickey on your neck…" Tommy starts but gets interrupted by a 'what' from both Frankie and Frost.

"Is that also a way to get rid of creepy guys?"

Frost and Frankie are about to crawl over the table to get a look at Jane's neck so she turns against them and lets them see. The bruising is so low on her neck that it's practically on her collar bone.

"I don't know. Ask her…" she says and points to Maura.

"I told her that if I have to walk around with this on my breasts all night, she should let me write on her. But she wouldn't let me…" Maura explains.

"Of course not!" Jane laughs as Maura gives her an evil look.

"And I wasn't strong enough. So I gave her a choice."

"And you sucked on her neck?" Frost teases.

"Well, technically it's more like my shoulder, cause she isn't tall enough to reach my neck" Jane points out.

Maura keeps staring at her while the rest laugh.

_**Pause**_

"Okay, now we know how I got the hickey!" Jane laughs.

Maura's cheeks are slowly turning bright red.

"I'm already embarrassed" she sighs.

"Why? I wrote on your breasts and you don't see my blushing."

Maura smiles slightly and turns to Jane.

"Hickeys and writing on body parts, and that was just the beginning of the night! "

"I know!" Jane fakes a squeal.

"Aren't you happy we decided to watch it?!"

Maura sighs.

_**Play**_

"Risin' up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances."

Frost and Frankie are singing, loudly, out in the streets. Maura and Jane are walking next to them. Their arms are linked together and it seems like they are both having trouble walking straight. Not that Frankie or Frost are any better. Frost occasionally breaks out into a dance routine, encouraged by Tommy who is hollering behind the camera. Maura starts dancing as well, hips swaying, but still holding on tight to Jane's arm. The camera zooms in on her and Tommy whistles.

"Looking good, doc!"

Jane immediately snaps around and it's clear that she's not amused by his comment.

"Don't!" she warns him.

Maura turns around as well and winks at the camera before turning to Jane with a smile. Frankie walks back toward Tommy until he fills the camera frame.

"What's with the stupid smile?" he asks.

"Maura" Tommy sighs.

Frankie laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh, you're crazy if you go there again. Jane will kill you!"

"No, she won't."

"Yes, she will! And besides, you're not the Rizzoli Maura has her eyes on. Now give me that."

The camera shakes as it changes owners, and Tommy suddenly appears in the frame. He sticks his tongue out at the lens before catching up with Frost. They all link arms and continue on with _Eye of the tiger_.

_**Pause**_

"Tommy is not the Rizzoli you have your eyes on?" Jane repeats and turns to Maura.

She seems just as surprised by the comment.

"Why would he say that?"

"You tell me, Sherlock! Anything I've missed out on?" Jane laughs.

"What? No!" Maura objects, her voice a bit higher than normal.

Jane just smiles before turning her attention back to the screen.

_**Play**_

"Jeez, Tommy, you're waking up the whole street!" Jane laughs.

He's trying to sing, but it sounds more like actually wailing Frost and Frankie are laughing at Tommy when Frost suddenly stops singing and breaks from the line. Frankie follows him with the camera as he disappears between two parked cars. It seems like he's collapsing. But when Frankie finally catches up with him, Frost is actually throwing up instead.

"No, man! Come on! No one's even bleeding!" Frankie teases him.

The rest of them, now seeing what's going on, start laughing as well.

"Really, Frost? The first one to puke, and the night has barely started?" Jane teases.

Frost looks up and smiles while rubbing his belly.

"Room for more!"

He's soon back in line and Jane gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"That's my boy!"

_**Pause**_

"Poor detective Frost, I feel bad for him" Maura sighs.

"Why? Because he has a weak stomach and can't handle his drinks?"

"Because you all tease him about it. It must be hard for him."

"Like he doesn't tease us about our weaknesses!" Jane laughs.

Maura smiles, recalling several occasions where Frost could finally get in a few good comments at his colleagues' expense.

"By the way, why do you keep on calling him detective, after all these years? Why not just Frost?" Jane asks.

Maura shrugs and looks at Jane.

"It's… polite. And he calls me Dr. Isles as well."

"Come on, Maura. You're friends. You could call him Frost. Or Barold if you prefer…"

Jane shivers dramatically at the sound of his real, first name, and Maura laughs.

"You would hate it if I called him Barold."

Jane purposefully shivers again.

"Yeah, I would. So just call him Frost. Okay? And no more sergeant Korsak either. Just Korsak and Frost."

Maura knows it would take her a while to get used to the change. She also knows she would ask the two men if it is okay for them all to drop the titles. But she nods and smiles anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Holy crap! You guys are amazing! Over a 100 followers?! And the best is coming up now! :D Wow... Thank you so so so much for the follows and reviews and faves! And for your time! I hope this is worth it! :)

* * *

_**Play**_

The scene has shifted to Jane's apartment. She is pulling out beers from the fridge while Maura opens a bottle of her beloved French wine with the name Jane can't even pronounce. Frost, who has taken over the camera, is filming them in the kitchen.

"Hey Jane, you have something to eat? I'm starving already…" Frost's voice booms from behind the camera.

Maura starts laughing. Frost holds the camera on Maura, Jane is looking at her too.

"What's so funny?" Jane asks.

"Oh, it's just clear that Frost hasn't spent much time here. You see, Jane has never anything to eat in this place, unless you count olives as a meal."

Jane tries to protest with a loud sigh before Frankie and Tommy agree with Maura.

"So, in other words… I have to order take-out" Frost asks.

"Yes, that would certainly be the best solution. Unless you happen to like olives?"

Maura is actually serious, and Frost laughs.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. So she doesn't have anything in her fridge?"

"You want to see what's in her fridge?"

Maura smiles as Frost nods. They walk over to the fridge, and Maura pushes Jane out of their way.

"Please, pretend I'm not here, help yourselves" Jane says sarcastically.

She grabs a few bottles of beer and walks out of the kitchen. Frost is inspecting the fridge with the camera and Maura.

"Well, she always has beer. Always" Maura starts.

"And this ketchup bottle. Expired ketchup that is. Olives as I suspected. Cheese, wow. That is rather impressive!"

She reaches out for the cheese on the bottom shelf.

"Oh, never mind. Moldy cheese. Moving on. Some orange juice and butter. And that's it."

"Damn" Frost mumbles.

"No wonder she always eats at the station."

"Or at my place" Maura sighs.

Frost laughs as he heads back to the rest of us. He sinks down on the couch next to Frankie and focuses the camera on Jane.

"So, pizza?" she asks, with the phone ready in her hand.

"Yes!" the boys reply and start throwing out the ingredients they want.

Jane dials her favorite pizza place while Tommy starts looking through her music collection. As she hangs up the phone, Maura comes from the kitchen with her wine and sits down on the couch next to Frankie. With all of the proper seating occupied, Jane kneels on the floor across the table from the group. Having finished setting up the music, Tommy then walks over to Jane to join her on the floor. Suddenly Jane jumps up.

"Hey, Maura!"

She reaches over and grabs her hand, pulling Maura up from the couch.

"Why don't we leave the couch to the guys, and you sit down here with me."

Maura looks rather puzzled while Jane almost drags her over the table.

"Why? The floor is not very comfortable."

"I know, but it'll be fun. We never sit on the floor. Come on!"

She reluctantly does as she is told. Tommy makes way for her, gives up his floor seat with a pleased smile, and finds his place on the couch

_**Pause**_

"You were very protective of me last night" Maura smiles and turns to Jane.

"Yeah, well… let's just say that it was possible to look up your dress from where I was sitting. I didn't want anyone else to see, especially not Tommy!"

Maura gasps, which causes Jane to laugh.

"You saw?!"

"No! I didn't see. I just…noticed it was possible."

Jane can't hold back a chuckle at the disbelief in Maura's eyes.

"Come on, who would you rather have looking up your dress, me or Tommy?"

Maura finally closes her mouth and sighs.

"I see what you mean."

_**Play**_

Two pizza boxes take up all the space on the table. One is empty and is now serving as a coaster for a bottle of tequila and two bottles of beer. Maura is the center of attention as she's emptying her shot in a careful, but convincing way. Judging by the view, Tommy is filming, and they all cheer when Maura sets down the glass. She coughs a little as she looks at Jane.

"You said I would like it!" she complains.

"You will! After the third one, it goes down a lot more smoother" Jane replies with a grin.

Frankie refills their glasses while Maura gives Jane a suspicious look. She obviously doesn't believe her friend.

_**Pause**_

"No wonder I can't remember! You made me shoot tequila."

Maura turns to Jane like she's accusing her for the hangover and the void where her memory should've been. Jane smirks, pleased with herself.

"Yeah, I did! And judging by the pile of your stinky clothes I found in my bedroom, I think you shot a few too many!"

"I did not!" Maura argues, but with a smile.

"How would you know? You didn't even remember the tequila!" Jane teases.

Maura laughs and doesn't even bother to turn the teasing back on Jane, who didn't remember anything either.

"True. But I'm fairly certain I did not drench myself in tequila last night" Maura states.

"I'm not so sure, doctor Isles. I think you did. Maybe not tequila, but at least whisky" Jane smiles and reaches for the play button again.

"But let's find out. If I'm lucky, the camera was rolling when you poured the whole bottle over yourself…"

Maura sighs at the overly confident detective.

_**Play**_

"Hey Doc, if I ask you something, will you answer truthfully?" Frost asks.

Everyone turn to him and Maura smiles.

"Really, detective, have you just met me?"

Frost blushes, happy it doesn't show, while they all laugh.

"But yes, I will most likely answer you."

Frost clears his throat and sits up, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Have you ever been with a woman? Like, in bed?"

Jane's jaw drops at his question, but it quickly turns into a smile.

"Frost! Why- no wait, I actually want to know the answer as well!"

Maura becomes the center of attention again, and the boys shout out words of encouragement. She looks a bit flustered and it's easy to predict her answer.

"Yes, I have. A long time ago" she says while studying the table.

"Nice!" Tommy chuckles.

"Wow, how come I didn't know that?" Jane asks.

Tommy zooms in on them as Maura looks at Jane, and there's a few seconds of silence in the room.

"I don't know… You never asked?"

Jane bursts out laughing.

"So, when was this?" Frost pushes on.

"Years ago. When I was in med school."

They wait for Maura to elaborate, but nothing. Jane casually pushes a shot closer to her.

"Come on, tell us the story. This is huge!"

Maura takes a deep breath and looks at the faces around her. They're all friends, there's no reason to be nervous.

"It's not that big of a deal. It was just a casual fling. Mostly because we both needed the release."

Jane giggles at the chosen words.

"Really? Release? Wow, okay, so who was it? A high-ranked doctor, an attending physician, a resident? Please don't say the coroner!"

The boys laugh while Maura gasps.

"What? No!"

She slaps the arm next to her.

"I wouldn't sleep with a doctor! I was an intern. That would be totally unprofessional."

"Easy tiger!" Jane laughs and places a hand on Maura's arm to calm her down.

"But wow, that's… something new. So it was a fellow intern?"

"Yes, it was. Her name was Sarah" Maura reveals while she spins her glass on the table.

All eyes are on her, but she stays silent. Jane carefully leans a little closer, like she's approaching a wild animal. She reaches for her own shot, and looks at Maura.

"So… who started it?"

"Sarah" Maura replies quickly.

"And… how?" Jane pushes on.

Maura spins her glass a few rounds before she firmly picks it up and empties the glass.

"In the library. We were studying, and complaining about the lack of life outside the hospital."

She sets down the glass and turns to Jane.

"And I said I had thought about finding a lover, because a relationship was out of the question. Then she kissed me. Do you need further explanation and description?"

It's said with a teasing smirk, and the boys laugh while Jane backs off.

"No, no, no… No need… I think I know how it went."

Tommy whistles behind the camera, and Jane turns to him. She shakes her head and picks up her own shot.

"Oh grow up…"

_**Pause**_

Jane is the one with the widest smile as they look at each other.

"Wow, Dr. Isles. You snap your fingers and boom, you have what you want?"

Maura shakes her head.

"Hardly… Can we move on? I'm feeling nauseous just by looking at that tequila…"

Jane laughs, but nods in sympathy and plays the next file.

_**Play**_

The music is loud, and the camera is focused on the two people in the kitchen. Frost and Maura talk and laugh, but it's impossible to hear anything. The camera zooms in on Maura, leaving Frost out of the picture. She seems to be in the middle of a long speech, and her right hand points into the air now and then, while the left holds her glass of wine. She smiles and nods while listening to whatever Frost is saying, and the camera zooms in even more. It focuses on her eyes, slowly zooming in closer until they fill the whole screen. Seconds go by before the camera zooms out again, but not far enough to include Frost. As on cue, Maura turns to the camera and smiles. After she turns back to Frost, the camera zooms in again, this time on her smile.

_**Pause**_

Maura hits the button and turns to Jane.

"Who is filming this?"

"How should I know? But something tells me it's one of the Rizzolis…"

"Probably the one I _have my eyes on_…" Maura responds, making quotation marks in the air.

Jane laughs and tilts her head.

"Wow, Dr. Isles, you _must_ be hung over, cause that was sarcasm!"

Maura smiles and nods while reaching for the cup of coffee on her table. She takes a sip, trying to calm down her stomach.

"Well, I kinda hope it was Tommy" Jane says after her laughter dies.

Maura is surprised and looks at Jane with a confused expression.

"Why? You weren't exactly happy when he tried to kiss me…"

Jane smiles.

"I know. But I don't really think I can handle both my brothers crushing on you."

Maura giggles at the slightly frustrated sigh that ends the sentence.

"I don't really think you have anything to worry about. I wouldn't act on any hypothetical feelings towards any of your brothers anyway."

"I'm glad you said hypothetical…."

Jane raises an eyebrow at her friend with a smile before she plays the next file on the camera.

_**Play**_

"Jane!"

Frankie is yelling from the kitchen where he and Tommy are looking through the cabinets while Frost is filming. Music is still playing, but lower this time. Jane and Maura are nowhere to be seen. Frankie mumbles something when there's no answer.

"Jane!" he yells again.

Still nothing, and even Tommy stops his search. They look at each other and Frankie shakes his head.

"Help me out?" he asks and Tommy nods.

"JANE!" they both yell, and Frost snickers behind the camera.

After a few seconds they hear a grumpy voice which seems to come from the bedroom.

"What?!"

Jane slowly walks out to the living room and to the kitchen. She doesn't notice the raised eyebrows and smirks on her brothers' faces.

"We need more tequila!" Tommy explains.

Jane sighs and goes over to one of the cabinets and pulls out a full bottle to the boys' joy. Before anyone of them can speak, they all turn around. Frost spins around with the camera and catches Maura coming from the bedroom area as well. She takes a deep breath and heads for the table where her bottle of wine is waiting for her.

"Who's ready for more?" Frankie grins and takes the bottle from Jane's hand.

"I'm in!"

Tommy races to the living room and jumps over the couch. Frost is focusing on Jane, and she looks at him.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing. You having fun?"

The smile on Frost's face is easy to hear in his voice.

"Yeah. You?"

"Oh yeah! You gonna take a shot with me?"

Jane furrows her brows. She takes a step closer to him before she lifts her chin and tilts her head.

"Why? What are you planning?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nothing! Just wanting to have fun. And I know how you get after a certain amount of shots…"

Jane laughs before she playfully punches him in the stomach.

"You really did make room for more, huh?"

She winks at the camera before she joins the other three.

A fast and steady beat fills the whole apartment along with the characteristic synth from the 80's. They're all in the middle of Jane's living room floor and dancing. Frost is still controlling the camera and quickly finds some action. Frankie has turned to Maura and they are now dancing together. She's swaying her hips along with the rhythm, and Frankie starts inching closer and closer. Maura lays her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. No more than a split second after Frankie's hands find Maura's swaying hips, they're interrupted by Jane. She's almost up in their faces and she glares at Frankie while jabbing a thumb against the writing on Maura's chest. He smiles slyly.

"What? You're not the only detective Rizzoli anymore…"

Jane rolls her eyes and Maura laughs.

"Jerk" Jane responds.

Frankie grins back at her before Maura lets go of him and turns to Jane instead. She reaches for Jane's hips and gently forces the detective to dance with her. A smug smile spreads across Jane's face and she winks at Frankie who is left on the outside. Maura moves closer to Jane's ear and whispers something that only Jane can hear. The smug smile turns into a wide smile instead.

_**Pause**_

They both reach for the pause-button and look at each other. Mouths open at the same time.

"Why were you so protective last night?"

"Still nothing you want to tell me?"

They laugh before they turn serious again. Jane leans back and sighs.

"Can we blame everything on the tequila?"

"Probably" Maura replies.

"But why were you so protective? It was just Frankie. Not a random man in a bar."

"Better safe than sorry. Tommy wasn't a random guy either…" Jane shrugs.

Maura has to admit to herself that Jane has a good point, but refuses to let her know. She's hung over and slightly anxious about what's left on the camera, she doesn't need a cocky detective right now.

_**Play**_

"Having a good night, bro?"

Frost is up close and talking to Frankie. The camera shakes slightly.

"Yeah! Couldn't be better!"

Frost disappears from the picture as Frankie zooms in on Jane alone in the kitchen. He makes his way over to her.

"Hey sis, thanks for the party. You're the best sister ever!"

Jane scoffs and smiles.

"You don't have any other sister to compare me with…"

Frankie laughs and accepts the beer Jane offers. They clink their bottles and take a sip.

"That might be true, but you're still the best. I've had a really great time tonight. So thank you."

His voice softens, and Jane smiles until her dimples threaten to burst.

"That's good. Me too."

"Yeah? Care to explain what's going on with you and Maura?"

"What? Nothing's going on."

"Come on" Frankie laughs and points the camera towards Maura and zooms in on the writing on her chest.

"You've pretty much marked your territory. Something's up!"

He turns back to Jane who shrugs her shoulders.

"No, I just didn't like that guy, gave me a bad feeling."

"What about me? You don't like me either?" Frankie shoots back.

"That's different, neither you nor Tommy are allowed to date Maura."

It's evident that Frankie is enjoying teasing his sister.

"Why not, cause you want her for yourself?"

"What? No! Wait, do you want to date her?!"

Frankie laughs so hard from the surprise on Jane's face that the camera shakes uncontrollably.

"I didn't say that. But come on, you got all jealous just because I danced with her!"

"I wasn't jealous, I was protective. You're my brother, she's my best friend, you're not allowed to go all dirty dancing on each other."

"But you are allowed?"

"I don't dirty dance" Jane snickers.

"Right… and what you two have been doing all night is just normal for two best friends?"

Jane pushes herself from the counter and is suddenly up in his face.

"You sure you wanna go there? I will punch you even though it's your birthday."

Camera is turned off.

_**Pause **_

"You threatened to punch your brother?!" Maura exclaims and turns to Jane.

"That wasn't a threat. It was a statement."

Maura tilts her head and frowns at Jane, but the detective ignores it. She studies her hands, knuckles in particular.

"And I didn't punch him, cause my hands are totally fine" she says like it's no big deal.

"Why would you punch him in the first place? He didn't do anything wrong."

Jane sighs and seems unwilling to answer. She sinks into the couch and stretches out her feet. Maura takes a sip of her coffee while she waits. When Jane shows no intention of answering, Maura reaches for the camera.

"Was it something he said? Maybe I didn't understand…"

She knows she's being cruel by rewinding, but it's her only idea. Jane immediately grabs her arm and removes it from the camera.

"Fine!" she mumbles and surrenders.

"I'm just so fed up with all the jokes about us. I'm tired of them teasing and telling me what kind of friendship we have. Yeah, I know you and I say we don't like hugs, but still we hug a lot and even dance like…._that_…"

She points to the camera and takes a deep breath.

"But just because we are comfortable with each other and I can relax around you and stuff… why do they always have to joke about it? Why can't two people be close without others trying to twist the truth all the time?"

Jane stares at the table and exhales slowly.

"Jane… they are jealous. Enjoy it" Maura smiles.

_**Play**_

The camera is on, but the images become jumbled and chaotic as Frost loses his grip on it. With a few curses and acrobatic moves, he manages to rescue it before it hits the floor. He fumbles to get it straight and pointed at his object. Jane is sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Her head rests against the cabinets behind her, and her bottle of beer is half empty beside her.

"Hey girl… you okay?" Frost asks and walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Jane smiles, her eyes half closed.

"You drunk?"

Laughter.

"Yeah…"

"Me too."

Frost grabs a chair and sits down in front of Jane just as Maura comes over to them.

"Jaane!" she pouts, and Frost snickers behind the camera.

"Can I borrow some clothes? Tommy spilled his whisky all over my dress!"

Jane just smiles lazily and nods.

"Can you unzip me?" Maura asks and smiles.

She turns her back to Jane but looks over her shoulder. Jane nods and slowly reaches over to the zipper.

"Thanks" Maura smiles and heads for the bedroom, one hand clutching her dress to keep it from falling.

Jane stares at Maura as she leaves, and smiles. Frost turns the camera on Maura until she's out of sight, then back at Jane. She's still smiling. Frost waits until Jane finally turns to him with a sigh.

"Remind me to kick Tommy's ass tomorrow…"

He laughs and promises to remind her. A new round of silence and it looks like Jane is about to fall asleep. Frost clears his throat.

"You love her, don't you?"

Jane breathes in loudly and opens her eyes.

"What?" she asks bluntly.

"Maura. You love her."

"Of course I love her. She's my best friend."

"I know. But you love her more than that… Right?"

Jane stares into the camera for a long time and finally smiles.

"Yeah… I do. I mean… she's… she's MY Maura."

She turns her attention to the living room and the corner where Maura disappeared, her naked back on display to all. Jane leans her head back and sighs.

"She's your Maura, huh?"

She looks at Frost, and suddenly she freezes. There's a scared look on her face.

"That did not just happen…" she mumbles before jumping down from the counter.

She takes off, almost runs from the kitchen and to her bedroom. Frost stays put a few seconds before he puts down the camera on the counter.

"Oh man…"

He sighs and goes after Jane.

_**Pause**_

She regrets pausing the tape right away, but it's too late. She's even on her feet and walking away from the couch already. Jane knows this is definitely not the right way to keep her cool, but she's panicking. Maybe watching the tape was a bad idea after all. She's wondering if she can blame everything on the alcohol, but in her head she can already hear Maura's speech on alcohol and chemicals and reactions and all kinds of science, and ending up with the same conclusion as always; people tend to be more honest while drinking. She's already past the kitchen and heading for the front door when Maura speaks.

"Jane. Where are you going?"

"I…"

She stops, but doesn't dare to turn around.

"I think I'm gonna go home. I'm not feeling too good. Can I borrow your car?"

"What? No, you're not driving!"

She can hear Maura's footsteps behind her.

"Did you know that it takes two hours for just one bottle of beer to leave your system? And almost just as long for one single shot? I counted at least three shots on that video, and you did the last one way past midnight, which means you should not drive for at least two or three more hours-"

"Fine!" Jane interrupts angrily.

"I won't drive. Can I at least walk, or am I a danger to other pedestrians while walking under the influence?"

Maura shakes her head out of frustration.

"You are more of a danger when you are angry than drunk…"

Jane spins around, but avoids eye-contact while groaning.

"Maura! Don't…"

She pushes Maura out of the way and walks back to the living room, but has no idea what to do.

"Why do you suddenly want to leave?" Maura asks from the hall.

"I'm just… tired. And hung over…"

"And you would rather go home to your messy apartment than stay here?"

Maura smiles. She knows she's making Jane frustrated, but she doesn't care.

"That's not what I said… I just want to go home… and sleep… for a few weeks…"

"In your bed that is currently being occupied by your partner and your two brothers?"

Maura walks over to the kitchen, and keeps an eye on Jane.

"Oh crap… I forgot about them" Jane pouts.

She still hasn't made eye-contact with Maura. Instead she's studying the floor and her own hands.

"Let's just watch the rest of the tape and relax. You can sleep here" Maura suggests and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

She walks back to the couch, pausing to softly stroke Jane's arm before taking a seat. Jane remains standing behind the couch, and silence falls over them both. Maura checks the camera to see how many files left are left while she waits patiently for Jane to rejoin her. Jane finally turns in the direction of Maura's guest room.

"Why don't you watch it? And I'll sleep. Then you can tell me all about it later, okay?"

She starts to walk away when Maura clears her throat.

"Jane. Sit your butt down! We are watching the rest of this, together."

The footsteps stop, followed by a loud sigh. Maura waits, but there are no sounds to indicate that Jane is moving anywhere.

"Or would you rather discuss what we just saw from last night?"

Maura counts the seconds, one, two, three, four… And then she hears the sound of a frustrated detective turning around.

_**Play**_

Frost is on his way towards the bedroom when Maura stops him.

"What was that?" she asks.

"I don't know. We were talking, and then she suddenly took off."

"Was she upset? What did you talk about?"

Maura seems concerned and keeps checking over her shoulder to see if Jane will suddenly reappear.

"We talked about you. And she wasn't really upset… I don't think."

Frost doesn't seem quite sure, but Maura smiles at him anyway.

"Thank you. I'll check on her."

She turns around and disappears around the corner. Frost stays still for a few seconds before he turns around and goes back to the kitchen. The fridge is opened, and there's a sound of bottles clinking. On the way out he stops and notices the camera on the counter. He picks it up before he checks in with Tommy and Frankie on the couch.

"Hey.. where'd the doc go?" Tommy slurs.

"Oh… she went to check on Jane in the bedroom…"

"Jane okay?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah… I think so…"

"Wait…"

Tommy slumps forward to look past Frankie.

"Are- are you sayin' that they're alone in there?"

"Yeah."

"Like… drunk… and alone?"

Frankie turns around with a puzzled look on his face.

"No, didn't you see the whole freaking Brady Bunch walk by a minute ago?!"

Frost laughs, and Tommy takes a long time to recognize the sarcasm.

"Oh shut up! You're just stupid."

He stumbles to his feet and rips the camera from Frost.

"Give me that…. I wanna know what's going on."

He starts walking towards the bedroom, and is soon followed by footsteps. They try to ask what he's doing, but he shushes them and opens the door. Jane and Maura are standing in the middle of the room, by the foot of the bed. They're kissing. Each of Maura's hands holds a fistful of Jane's shirt, but because of the distance between them, Jane is awkwardly leaning down and forward. It doesn't take long before she takes a step forward, almost too big a step, because as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, Maura's arms are crushed between their two bodies. Neither of them seems to care.

"Holy shit…" Tommy laughs.

The two women both turn their heads without letting go of each other. Someone snickers behind Tommy, and the other laughs.

"Way to go, Jane!"

Jane suddenly comes to life and lets go of Maura.

"What the hell?!"

She starts walking towards them, and the boys back out of the room. An angry Jane is an intimidating Jane.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

She grabs the door and slams it shut right in front of their noses. Tommy starts laughing so hard the camera is shaking.

_**Pause**_

Maura slowly leans back after reaching for the camera. She's not really sure what to do or say and keeps her eyes on the table in front of her. There's no doubt that Jane is going to freak out if she makes the wrong move right now. But Maura can't seem to come up with anything neutral to say. Not that it matters, because Jane is perfectly capable of freaking her own self out.

"Well, that was fun! Thank you for making me watch!" she spits out and rises from the couch.

Maura takes a deep breath while Jane marches off.

"You're over-reacting, Jane."

The detective stops, and Maura turns to look at her.

"No, I'm not! It _was_ really fun to watch how I so obviously make out with my friends when I'm drunk."

Maura bites her lip to keep words from falling while Jane starts pacing.

"The good thing is that I don't remember it at all…"

Maura stifles a laugh before she turns around to the camera again.

"I agree. It didn't seem like a very good kiss to remember…" she says casually.

"What?!"

Jane stops, with one hand running through her hair. She looks over at Maura who isn't offering any explanation.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Maura quickly picks up the camera, pulls out the cables and rushes over to Jane. She's already rewinding back to the kiss.

"First, you didn't seem very comfortable. See, there's too much distance between us."

She plays the tape, pauses at the opening of the door and points to the screen.

"And you are leaning down and forward, it's a very awkward angle."

Jane is confused and shocked as she keeps staring back and forth between the screen and Maura.

"But right here, when you put your arms around me… that could have been really romantic, except my arms are crushed between us so I am probably experiencing some discomfort. And see here, our kissing rhythms aren't really matching either…"

The frustration is quickly building, and Jane starts squirming. It's just too much, watching Maura dissect their very first kiss, listening to everything that was wrong with the kiss. She tries to drown out the voice and the words, and starts replaying other parts of the night in her head. The singing in the street, the laughing at the Robber, the part about Maura in med school…

"We're both going for the bottom lip, which just looks so awkward."

Maura keeps pointing out flaws, and Jane stares at her. The dirty dancing with Frankie, the property of detective Rizzoli, Frankie being ditched for her, the whisper in her ear, not the Rizzoli Maura has her eyes on.

"Maura…"

"Yes?"

Maura feels a soft brush of Jane's thumb across her cheek before a confident hand pulls her closer. A warm breath hits her lips before Jane's soft lips are once again on hers. Maura is surprised and overjoyed, and struggles to memorize everything. She doesn't want to forget a single detail about the kiss, but she quickly gives up. Jane is bold and aggressive, hands on hips, bodies close, and Maura wraps her arms around Jane's neck in hopes of making it even more intimate.

"I'm going for the bottom lip, just so you know" Jane whisper.

It's a rushed whisper against her lips, and Maura can't stop the smile on her face. But she circles in on Jane's upper lip, and let her lead, making their rhythm much more synchronized than last time. They slowly part, and with foreheads resting against each other, Maura slowly strokes down Jane's cheek and ends up on her chin.

"I was wrong" Jane says softly.

"About what?"

"_You_ are the one who makes out with her friends when she's drunk. Not me."

Maura smiles and decides to play along.

"And how do you know that?"

"You grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards you. And that's why I was leaning forward and looked like a moron on the video."

"I'm glad to hear you are a decent detective after all."

Maura leans in for another kiss, but Jane pulls back with a smile.

"Decent? No, I'm the best."

"I beg to differ. You failed in one critical assumption."

Jane studies the sly grin on Maura's face, and can't help but melt.

"Oh really? What part?"

"You claimed you could tell when I was interested in someone… clearly, you can't."

Noses touch, and Jane closes her eyes just to intensify the feeling of the woman surrounding her.

"Clearly…" she whispers.

"So it's a good thing that I can tell when you are interested in someone…" Maura whispers back before she steals another kiss.

_*fade to black*_


End file.
